ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nega Ben (Detailed)
'''Nega Ben '''is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson, who has a villainous reputation.. He first seen as part of Eon's team of renegade Omnitrix wielders from across the Omniverse. He is a human, who hails from a version of Earth that is physically described to resemble "hipster culture". Appearance Nega Ben resembles his prime self, albeit with a gothic fashion sense. Primarily wears a black hoodie with a grey "10" on the left side. Accompanied by pale green trousers and black shoes. His eyes are grey with black eyeliner under them. His brown hair covers one of his eyes, due to being in a choppy style. Most commonly seen of him is the tired and uninterested expression on his face. Resting on his left wrist is his prototype Omnitrix, with a color scheme of light grey just like the rest of him. Given said color scheme, his alien forms bear the same colors in their adapted clothing. It also happens that underneath the long sleeves of his black hoodie, are many scars and cut marks, all of which are self inflicted. Personality Nega Ben possesses an "emo" personality, and is very negative and gloomy. He finds everything to be "lame", although he is by no means inactive, and can still be very vicious and dangerous. This is revealed to be him suffering from depression, which had darken and dimmed his views of life. His personality when not consumed by self pity, would be self-destructive. Such acts would be of self harm in secret. The one person who he continuously views positively, is the Gwen of his universe, who had tried to help through such issues. As result of his depression, Nega Ben could find interest in anything in life, allowing his mind to be overwhelmed by much darker thoughts. He is often detached, even if in moments of danger and battle. He just can't help but face everything with gloom and/or indifference. He is often seen tired, drowsy due to the anti-depressant he is seen taking at moments. More often than not, Nega Ben carries the quirks of "Emo" and "hipster" sub-cultures. At moments seen of battle, he quips with a sonnet of gloom concerning his opponent. Or when often using an alien form of his childhood, he describes it as "retro." Powers and Abilities In combat, just like every other Ben, Nega Ben relies on his Omnitrix. Using such to acquire the form and abilities of various aliens. It's often seen in battle that he is capable of adapting to most situations, and multitask taking on multiple opponents. It is made note that like some of his counterparts that he does have combat training received from the Plumbers and Gwen of his universe. It is simply all hindered by lack of interest in the battle to bother using such. Biography Nega Ben hails from universe where aliens and their tech/culture had been incorporated upon Earth at an early point in time. Fluxing of trends and cultures resulted in Earth being best described by most as "hipster-like". Nega Ben hadn't started off as all gloom and "whatever's". Up until the age of 11, he was pretty much like his prime self. A tenacious little kid, who just happen to have a habit of living up to expectations. And such was made further by the Omnitrix latching upon his wrist. Having the many expectations of people (and aliens) placed upon him. He would try his best to live up to them. He followed the expectations of Earth, and played the hero. He followed the expectation of his parents, and played the decent son. He even followed the expectation of the Plumbers and Azmuth, and played the Hero of the Universe. He played along for as long as he could. As time would pass though, he would be hit with feelings of hopelessness and in-fulfillment. He lost interest in the majority of things in his life. Which resulted in him trying to starve off such feelings, by either fighting monsters, listening to music, or the occasional cut on the wrist. It would last until he was 15. Only Gwen would be the one to notice that something had changed. The Gwen of this world forced him to visit a Dr. Borges. A therapist. She helped Ben diagnose the issue. He had depression. Four years of being untreated, and constantly plagued by stressful expectations. She tried to help him, but failed to change anything for the better. Ben's views and feelings had already gone "negative" for a lack of better term. He found nothing interesting for him in life. He just wanted to lie in bed and be left alone. Until one day, he was visited by Eon. Eon was making his own team of Omnitrix wielders, and expecting Ben to join. And well, Ben was one to live up to other's expectations, even if he didn't care for it.... Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Beforehand, Nega Ben's world was simply described as similar to "the hipster parts of Seattle and Portland", while the detailed variation has a further explanation behind such. * The reason behind Nega Ben's Omnitrix remaining a prototype is that he was never interested in getting it replaced/removed. * As stated, Dr. Borges is Nega Ben's therapist and treating his depression. This means Nega Ben shares the same therapist as Gwen's mother. * It is noted that in the past, Nega Ben had once dated the Julie Yamato of his world, but they broke cause she couldn't handle his "moodiness". He has since lost interest in romance. * Ultimately, this reveals that Nega Ben's mannerisms are resulting of his depression and constantly living up to the expectation of others....even of the villains. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Plumbers Category:Tennyson Family Category:Chronos22 Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Humans Category:Human Males